Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Canter Zoom coming up with new ideas for new feature films. Canter Zoom: Today's the big day, Juniper. I've just came up with great ideas that I have listed! Juniper Montage: That's great, Uncle. So, What's next on the agenda. Canter Zoom: Well for starters, I'm gonna need your help with playing a few roles and co directing a few films. Juniper Montage: Really, Uncle, You mean it!? Canter Zoom: Why of course I am, You deserve it because you've waiting long enough. Juniper Montage: Oh, Thank you, Uncle! (hugs her uncle) I'll be in my new trailer for rehearsal. Canter Zoom: Just take your time, Juniper. I know you'll be ready, No rush. So, They got started working together like uncle like niece. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were training with the Justice Squad, Mario and his friends, the Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs. Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, Guys! Mario: Okey Dokey! Blue Toad: Okay! Mary Bell and Aikko: (giggling) Leave it to us! SpongeBob SquarePants: Shall we, Buttercup? Buttercup: Now, We're talkin'! Bloom: Ditto. So, They got started making their moves and dodge any attacks they threw at each other. Canard Thunderbeak: Hey, Twilight! Think Fast! (fires his puck gun) Twilight Sparkle: (dodge with her Elemental Sword) Good one, Canard. Canard Thunderbeak: Not doing bad yourself. Spike: I'm ready, Big Spike! Spike (Triceratops): Okay, Little Spike. If you're sure. Spike: I'm sure, Go for it, Big guy. Spike (Triceratops): Okay, Here it comes. As the Big Spike charge, Honor Ranger Spike dodged and pushed into a wall of falling rocks. Spike: Are You Okay!? Spike (Triceratops): (got out of the rocks) No worries, Kid! I'm okay! Canard Thunderbeak: Alright, Gang. That's enough training for today. Hardrock: I'm with you on this, Canard. Let's go for some soda, My treat. So, They hang out at the bar. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, He was upset with the Power Rangers winning. Bowser: Why did those Rangers kept winning! Morton Koopa Sr.: Calm yourself, My son. Lord Dragaunus will work on a new plan. Mistress 9: It had better work. Wendy O. Koopa: I hope so. Bowser: Junior, Is the next Koopa in progress. Bowser Jr.: I can't find to choose, Pop. Lord Dragaunus: Not to worry, Bowser. I have just the evil source to bring back to life. Bowser: What do you have in mind, Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: There is only one evil wizard capable to destroying the Rangers, Kuruku. Bowser: Send Kamek to bring him back to life. Bowser Jr.: You heard the old man, Kamek. Get going! Kamek: Yes, Bowser Jr. With a lot of black magic, Kamek has resurrected and revived Wizard Kuruku. Wizard Kuruku: I'm back, And more powerful then ever. How can I ever repay you. Bowser: What is it do you want in return, Kuruku? Wizard Kuruku: I want my revenge on Unico, Because he defeated me from Long ago and turn all the people and other species into living puppets. But thanks to you, I'm back. Bowser Jr.: Can we keep him, Pop? Lemmy Koopa: We still need all the help we can get. Bowser: Very well, He's in. As they all laughed evilly, They make ready for their evil plan. Soon, They summoned a new powerful koopa called Koopa Katana. Wizard Kuruku: Make sure you destroy the Power Rangers. Koopa Katana: At once, Kuruku. Bowser: You've done an excellent job, Kamek. Kamek: Thank you, Your majesty. So, Koopa Katana begins his rampage attacking the city. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Ransik summoned the Rangers. Ransik: Rangers, I'm glad you all could make it. Twilight Sparkle: What going on, Ransik? Florida: Wizard Kuruku has returned, And he's in league with Bowser. Princess Peach: How terrible! Yoshi and Toad: Oh no! Persian: That's not good. Lucas: Have you gathered any Power Rangers to help yet? Ransik: Yes, I've contacted the RPM Rangers to help us. Nadira: And I've called Mentor Ji to gather the Samurai Rangers for help too. And not a moment too soon, The RPM and Samurai Rangers came just in time. Brick: Look! Bill: They made it. Twilight Sparkle: Scott, Jayden. Scott Truman: Hi, Twilight. Jayden Shiba: Good to see you all again. Ransik: And Doctor K, Ji, Thank you both for coming in such short notice. Dr. K: Happy to help, Ransik. Mentor Ji: We came as soon as you and Nadira called us. Amethyst Utonium: I'm glad you and Aisha could make it as well, Jason. Jason Lee Scott: No sweat, Amethyst. We're happy to help. Toad Priscilla: It is so good to meet you all. Gemma: Pleasure's all ours. Mia Watanabe: It's a great honor. Twilight Sparkle: We've got a new koopa on the loose, We're gonna need help. Scott Truman: Say no more, Twi. Count us in. Jayden Shiba: We Power Rangers gotta stick together. Later, Ransik, Dr. K and Mentor Ji made their discussion about their behalf of the Rangers working together. Ransik: Bowser might be up to something, We must stay alert. Dr. K: And most importantly, We must support the Rangers for their win. Mentor Ji: Exactly, K. (to Ransik) Which is why you deserve our support, Ransik. Later, Twilight and her friends were about to train when one of Mary Bell and Aikko's good friends came. Jito: Hi, Mary Bell. Maggie: Hi, Aikko. Mary Bell: Jito! Aikko: Maggie! Vivian: Guys, It's Jito and Maggie! Yuri and Ken: Yes! Chris and Bobby: Alright! Bongo, Tap and Lucas: Yahoo. They're here! Jankenman, Guyan, Persian and Chokkin: Hooray! Ribbon: (barks happily) Chacha: (meows happily) Twilight Sparkle: Friends of yours, Mary Bell? Mary Bell: Uh-Huh, They're from our world not too far from yours. Jankenman: It's been a while since we've seen them. Mario: Isn't this a nice day to make new friends, Donkey Kong? Donkey Kong: Couldn't agree more, Mario. Jito: And you guys must be the Harmony Force Rangers. Maggie: We saw you all on t.v. Sunset Shimmer: Yep, That's us. Pinkie Pie: I'm so excited to make new friends! Are you excited? Cause I'm excited! Aikko: Same old Pinkie Pie. Check "Grin" Hardwing: There energy of excitement has gone to the max. Hardrock: Grin sure spoke a lot of metaphors. Big Slammu: I'll say, Hardrock. And so, They offered their support to them every step of the way as they excepted. But just as they got well acquainted, Unico and his friends came. Unico: Guys! Spike: What's wrong, Unico? Rainbow Dash: Uh, What's going on? Cheryl: It's Wizard Kuruku, He's back! Unico: And he's with Bowser! Toby: What!? Marusu: Oh no! Yellow Toad: That's not good. Turquoise Toadette: How awful! Jito: Kuruku is back? Ururun and Pechakucha: Oh no! Soon, Unico told his friends everything there is to know about Kuruku. Unico: Long ago, I was with him as he force Toby to turn the animals, people and other species and my friends into living puppets. But then, I have defeated him. But now that he's back for his revenge. Mario: Mama Mia! Diddy Kong: That can't be good. Bunny: What'll we do? Blanc: We've got to stop him. Marusu: And we will, Blanc. Ururun: And this time, We must work together. Sunset Shimmer: I second that. Starlight Glimmer: Me too. Mirage: Me three. Luigi: Same here. So, Everyone started making plans on their own to save the city. Meanwhile, Alex and Moana were enjoying the view in the city on the hill. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Just look at this view, Moana. Isn't it beautiful? Moana: It sure is, Alex. Principal Celestia: Hope you and John stay out of trouble, Little sister. Vice Principal Luna: Will do, Sister. John Smith: Shall we, My lady? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, John. I believe we shall. Moana: Cloud watching is beautiful. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yeah, Reminds me of the ocean. Suddenly, There was an attack coming from Koopa Katana. Koopa Katana: Surprise, Wizard! Alexander Fox Xanatos: What the heck!? Moana: Look out! Just as Alex work his magic to fight back, Koopa Katana didn't back down. Koopa Katana: Is that all you got, Warrior?! Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'd back off if I were you! Just as Katan was about to attack again, Twilight, Scott and Jayden came to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle: Back off! Scott Truman: That's no way to treat a couple! Jayden Shiba: Stay back, You two! Then, The rest of the heroes came as well. Koopa Katana: You've gotta be kidding me! Mario: Stay back, You evil Koopa! Luigi: Or face our wrath! Blue Toad: It's all over! Yellow Toad: So back away! Purple Toad: You heard them! Blossom: Go find another place to crash elsewhere. Koopa Katana: You haven't seen that last of me! So, He took off as the heroes got back into safety. Meanwhile, Juniper was looking forward to begin her acting carrier. Juniper Montage: I can hardly wait for this day, I promise myself not to let down my uncle. Starlight Glimmer: You'll do a wonderful job, Juniper. Juniper Montage: Thank you, Starlight. Wish me luck! Aikko: There she goes. Maggie: Let's hope she succeeds it. Spike: Yeah, Let's hope so. But little did they realize, Juniper has been captured by the Raptors. Just as Canter Zoom saw what the Raptors were doing with Juniper, He had to get help. Canter Zoom: Help! Somebody help! Wario: What's wrong with you, Canter Zoom? Nabbit: What's the matter? Captain Syrup: Something's not right. Squidward Tentacles: I'll say. Canter Zoom: My niece, Juniper has been captured by a bunch of monstrous dinosaurs! Launchpad McQuack: That ain't good, D.W. We've gotta warn Twilight and the others. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) And we will, Launchpad. Come this way, Canter Zoom. When they came to Sugarcube Corner, They found Twilight and her friends. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Girls, Mirage, Spike, We've got trouble! Canter Zoom: It's Juniper, The Raptors took her hostage. Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Rainbow Dash: You're kidding me! Applejack: That ain't good. Toad: What'll we do? Red Yoshi: We gotta help them. Diddy Kong: What're we waiting for? Tiny Kong: Let's do this. Mirage: Let's meet back at the lab. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Canter Zoom: What lab? At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends spoke with Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, The Raptors captured Juniper Montage. Ransik: David, Where's your son? David Xanatos: He had to get help from Goliath and his clan. Just as Twilight looked at Canter Zoom, He fell into despair. Canter Zoom: I hope Juniper is okay. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, We'll do what we can to get her back. Ken Utonium: We support you, Twilight. Yuri: We all believe in you. Ken: Those Raptors won't get away with this. Tap: Neither will Bowser. Mary Bell: We're not giving up. Mario: Right you are, Mary Bell. So, They make ready to save Juniper. Soon, Alex used his eclipse spell for Goliath and the Manhattan Gargoyles for help. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath, One Twilight's friends, Juniper Montage is in trouble. She's being captured by the Raptors. Goliath: Where did you last saw them, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Not too far from town. Goliath: Then, We have no time to loose. Elisa Maza: Lead the way, Alex. I'll contact Twilight and the others. So, They set off on the rescue mission for Juniper Montage. Then, Deker and Katana stepped up with the Mighty Ducks. Deker: They should be here soon. Canard Thunderbeak: Let's just hope Twilight plan works. Jumpman: They can do it. Julie: They'll buy us much time. Toad Frederick: Now's our chance. Toad Priscilla: Let's go help Juniper. Katana: Good luck, Friends. Just as Dragaunus, his gang and Koopa Katana came out of nowhere, They were surprised to see Deker and Katana. Lord Dragaunus: A Samurai Warrior and an alien fighter? No problem at all. Deker: Don't forget these Mighty Ducks, Dragaunus. They're the ones you want. Wildwing Flashblade: I hope you're ready for this, Katana. Katana: More than ready, Wildwing. Ludwig Von Koopa: Going somewhere? Princess Clover: Getting our friends back. Vivian: So take a hike, Turtle Boy! Mary Bell: White Pearl Voice! Vivian: Silver Pearl Voice! And then, Mary Bell and Vivian transforms into their second idol Outfits. Bubbles: Let's take them on! Breezie: We'll hold them off, Twilight! Blaze: Go save Juniper! Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, T-Bone. T-Bone: We have to hurry, We don't have much time! At last, Twilight and her friends came to save Juniper. Twilight Sparkle: Let her go, Bad Rap! Bad Rap: You want her? Come and get her! Spittor: We knew you'd be here! Bullzeye: We got this, Save your friend! Mirage: We're on it, Bullzeye. Butch: Go, Rangers! Jimmy T: Hurry! Magenta Toad: You can do it! Twilight Sparkle: (breaks the chains) Are you okay, Juniper? Juniper Montage: I'm okay, Twilight. Thanks to you. Aikko: You're safe now, Juniper. Jankenman: Go meet your uncle at CPA. Princess Peach: Hurry! Blossom: We got this. Right, Spike? Spike: You know it, Blossom. Juniper Montage: Okay. Good luck, Guys. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Juniper. At last, Twilight, Scott, Jayden and their friends gathered together. Koopa Katana: You fools think you're a match for me!? Twilight Sparkle: You know it, Koopa Katana! Scott Truman: We're with you, Twilight. Jayden Shiba: And so are we. Berry: You're On! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Morphing Sequence begins. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Finally, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM Symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! Altogether: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai Symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Untie! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! As the colors as smoke and explosions appeared, The trademark smoke appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the Ninja to fight! The Warriors to fight! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs and Mushroom and Jungle Heroes, Assemble! At last, The battle begins as the Rangers and Heroes fought off the villains. Koopa Katana: Koopa Minions, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Altogether: Right! ???, ???. Mario: ???, . Luigi: ???, . Blue Toad: ???, . Yellow Toad: ???, . Purple Toad: ???, . Princess Peach: ???, . Princess Daisy: ???, . Rosalina: ???, . Altogether: Together as one! ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts